


Chocolate Valentine

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [6]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тошия две недели перед праздником ломал голову - дарить Каору шоколад или не дарить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Valentine

Я целых две недели до праздника ломал голову: дарить Каору на Святого Валентина шоколад или не дарить. С одной стороны — праздник, всегда приятно получить подарок. С другой — шоколад обычно девушки дарят, двусмысленно как-то получается. Еще с одной стороны — я уже давно хотел ему что-нибудь подарить, но стеснялся. Каору тоже ведь не девушка, вдруг смеяться станет. Все мои сомнения отпали, когда я увидел того самурая.  
К такому подарку просто невозможно придраться: из разных сортов шоколада, небольшого размера, но удивительно тонко сделан — каждая пластинка на броне видна. И по характеру Каору подходит. Не цветочки или сердечки какие-нибудь, а воин — настоящий мужской подарок. Так что я купил фигурку и спрятал до поры до времени, радуясь, что мне удалось так хитро выкрутиться.  
В субботу постарался проснуться раньше Каору, достал подарок, освободил от целлофановой обертки и аккуратно поставил на видное место. И занялся завтраком. Точнее, обедом, время уже к двенадцати шло.  
— Привет! — Каору остановился на пороге, лениво и довольно потягиваясь, — как же хорошо просыпаться, когда уже все готово. Кстати, тебе пойдет кружевной фартучек.  
Не успел я придумать достойный ответ на подколку, а Каору поглядел на стол и удивленно спросил:  
— О, ты что это, фондю делаешь?  
Я оглянулся. Черт! Черт! Пятьдесят миллионов чертей! От моего замечательного подарка осталась разноцветная лужица. Потому что только такой идиот как я мог оставить шоколад в полушаге от обогревателя. Хорошо еще хоть, что я его на тарелку поставил, а то бы все по столу растеклось. У меня от обиды даже слезы на глаза навернулись.  
— Это не фондю, — мрачно сказал я, — это подарок для тебя. Был когда-то самураем. Ручная работа, кокосовый и ванильный шоколад.  
Каору подошел к столу, обмакнул палец в шоколад и облизал.  
— Мммм.... вкусно. Иди сюда, попробуй.  
Я только рукой махнул, чего уж теперь. Но он притянул меня к себе, мазнул по губам шоколадом и полез целоваться.  
— Хм. Так еще вкуснее! — Каору вдруг смерил меня каким-то плотоядным взглядом и распорядился: — Снимай майку.  
Я подчинился. Каору усадил меня на стол, обмакнул палец в белый шоколад и обвел им вокруг левого соска.  
— Кокосовый.  
Правый сосок он обвел темным шоколадом.  
— Ванильный.  
И, недолго думая, начал слизывать. Аааа! Да что же он творит-то! Ему, значит, дегустация, а мне! А я! Ох... Даже в горле пересохло.  
— Обожаю сладкое, — Каору оставил в покое мои соски и нарисовал у меня на животе свое имя.  
Я только и смог, что крепче в стол вцепиться.  
— Каору, — наконец пробормотал я, — Каору, я...  
— Ага, сейчас, — он окунул сразу три пальца в шоколад и поднес к моим губам.  
— Да нет, я не... ммм...  
Так нечестно, пользоваться моими слабостями, ведь знает же, что я обожаю его руки целовать. А Каору тем временем какие-то завитушки у меня на шее вырисовывал. Сначала шоколадом, потом языком.  
— Слушай, ты же ведь не собираешься... — попытался возражать я, при этом приподнимая бедра и послушно позволяя стащить с себя джинсы.  
— Еще как собираюсь, — Каору быстро поцеловал меня сладкими губами, — Молодец, что белье не надел. А теперь сиди тихо и, если хочешь, притворяйся скромником.  
Легко сказать "сиди тихо"! Я обнаружил, что еще не разучился краснеть, но все равно не мог отвести взгляд от пальцев Каору, медленными движениями обмазывающих мой член темным шоколадом. Когда же он стал сверху наносить светлые полосочки, я не выдержал, заскулил от нетерпения. И почти сразу застонал в голос, потому что Каору взял в рот. Я зажмурился на секунду, но тут же открыл глаза. Бесстыжие его губы, разве можно на них не смотреть?! Я даже убрал челку с его лица, чтобы было лучше видно. Каору поднял на меня глаза и улыбнулся. Как ему удалось это сделать, я не очень хорошо понял, потому что совсем уже ошалел от его горячего рта, наглого, ласкового языка и сумасшедшего шоколадного запаха.  
— Каору, быстрее, пожа...  
— Потерпи, я еще не наелся.  
Не обращая внимания на мои попытки удержать его, Каору встал и снова потянулся за шоколадом. Но теперь не стал меня мазать, а нанес себе на губы толстым слоем. Потом нежно обхватил головку и стал легко посасывать. Боже, он ведь точно так же мороженое ест, а сейчас даже причмокивает от удовольствия. И за что мне такая пытка?! Услышав мои жалобные стоны и мольбы, Каору послушался, ускорил ритм. Я вцепился ему в волосы. Долго так не выдержу. Не выдержу! Не выдержу!! Не... Ооох!  
Впору самому было растечься по столу шоколадной лужицей, но Каору подхватил меня и обнял. Гладил по спине, по волосам, ждал, пока я отдышусь.  
— Если ты теперь вздумаешь есть шоколад без меня, это будет приравнено к измене, — пробормотал я.  
Каору засмеялся, а я обхватил его лицо ладонями и принялся целовать перепачканные шоколадом, безумно сладкие и такие невинные сейчас губы.  
— Спасибо, — проговорил он тихо, когда на его губах не осталось больше ни капли шоколада, — Это прекрасный подарок.  
— А сейчас моя очередь! — я потянулся к тарелке, но она оказалась пустой. Ну, что за невезенье!  
Увидев мое грустное лицо, Каору снова рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Не расстраивайся, у меня в сумке еще гитара лежит. С ореховой крошкой.


End file.
